


A Cold Winter's Night

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Swap, Anal Sex, Cute shy little Dashi, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Still fluffy tho, blowjob, bottom!Tadashi, first smut be nice, ooc kinda, top!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age swap!AU Tadashi can't sleep due to the cold and seeks warmth by sleeping in his older brother Hiro's bed instead.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Winter's Night

 

Tadashi shivered as he tried to snuggle deeper into his blankets, hoping to gain some warmth from them but there was no such luck. The young boy sighed, peeking out from the safety of his blankets to the window at the pure, white scenery outside.

It was winter time at San Fransokyo and when the city receives its share of snowfall, it is one of the most unpleasant times.The temperatures would drop below freezing point with, cold winds blowing away and coaxing people to stay indoors, snuggle in a nice warm blanket near a heater or fireplace while sipping on a nice, hot beverage.

However, this year winter had been harsher than ever, strong winds and heavy snowfall had lead to power cut outs. As a result, Tadashi Hamada was freezing at the absence of a damn heater.

With a sigh, the younger Hamada sat up, rubbing his arms  and looked around the room. He couldn’t sleep, not when it was so cold right now! At this rate, he would catch a cold or something! His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his older brother mumbling incoherently in his sleep from across the room.

Apparently the cold never fazed Hiro that much and Tadashi, from the many experience of snuggling next to Hiro when they were kids, knew just how warm he was; like a human heater.

'Maybe I should go sleep in Nii-san's bed' Tadashi blushed at the thought. He wasn't surprised though. The younger Hamada had accepted the fact that he had a not-so-small crush on his big brother.

Shaking his head to will those thoughts away, Tadashi got up, wrapped a blanket around himself and made his way over to Hiro's bed; the cold, hard wood under his feet making him shiver uncontrollably.

When he got there he slowly inched closer to his brother, hesitantly sticked his hand out and slightly shook him awake.

"Nii-san?" Tadashi's voice held a slight quiver.

Hiro shifted slightly and cracked one eye open.

"Hmmm? Wha..?" he started sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes "Tadashi? What's up? Something wrong little bro?" he asked, voice laced in slight concern.

The younger Hamada tightened his grip around the blanket, looking down to avoid his brother’s gaze. "I'm cold uh... C-can I sleep here?"  he mumbled shyly.

Hiro blinked and then smirked "Awww my poor little brother is freezing eh?" he teased earning an adorable blush from Tadashi. Hiro chuckled and scooted a little so he could make room for him "Come here" he said patting the vacant spot.

Tadashi, taking a deep breath, dropped the blanket and quickly climbed into bed, snuggling into the pillow and already feeling warm from being next to his older brother.

"Better?" Hiro asked smiling softly and earning a small nod from the younger whose eyes were already closed. Sighing the older Hamada lay back down and casually wrapped an arm around the younger and pulled him closer.

And that was when Tadashi realised that Hiro was shirtless.

His eyes snapped open and a blushed exploded on his face from being pressed against his brothers bare, slightly muscled chest. Normally he wouldn't have mind but now they weren't kids anymore and Tadashi feelings for his brother weren't _exactly_ brotherly..

The younger whimpered softly as he felt his cock stirring making him panic 'oh god oh god oh god.. Not now NOT NOW' He shifted hoping that his older brother wouldn't notice. The fabric of his tight pajamas brushed against his hard on making him shiver.

"You're trembling" Hiro stated rubbing his arm in an attempt to keep him warm. Tadashi shuddered at his ministrations feeling his pajama become even more tight. 'Oh god. Stop it Hiro, you're only making it worse.'  "I'm fine!" Tadashi realised he said it a little too loudly, then quickly lowered his voice. "I'm just cold that's all..." It was a lie;  his skin felt like it was on fire at the moment and he felt so embarrassed and ashamed that he just wanted to sink into the covers and disappear.

Hiro replied with a 'hmmm' pulling him closer even more, one hand rubbing his back while the other still on his arm. However that was when he had noticed something _hard_ pressed against his stomach, making him tense and stop his ministrations.

Tadashi noticed this and knew he was in trouble. Now his brother is going to be disgusted by him and kick him out of his bed! He closed his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

But what Hiro did was the last thing Tadashi expected: the older Hamada buried his face in the crook of the younger's neck and inhaled deeply, the hand on his back slowly lifting his shirt and stroking the soft skin underneath it.

"N-nii-san... W-what are you d-doing?" Tadashi stammered out, feeling his heart beating wildly. This had to be a dream! Any moment he is going to wake up in his bed and try to forget it ever happened. He felt Hiro's hands had moved lower, resting on the waistband while his thumb was sticking inside it, tugging the fabric.

"You're cold aren't you?" Hiro whispered against his ear, his voice low and deep making Tadashi shiver.

He had no idea how to answer his question. He was nervous, he wanted to pull away, tell him he was fine now and go back to his own bed but he couldn't. What Hiro was doing to him excited him as well and he wanted more like he had always yearned for. So taking a deep, shuddering breath Tadashi nodded.

And the next thing he knew he was pinned on his back with his brother hovering above him. Hiro leaned forward and placed soft kisses on his jaw and neck while tugging his pajama down until it rested on his thighs. Tadashi gasped when he felt the cold air hit his hot length. This was happening. This was really happening.

Hiro pulled away and licked his lips, staring down at his little brother's flushed face with half lidded lustful eyes. He shifted his position so he was hovering over Tadashi's cock. "Don't worry" He brushed his lips against the tip "I'll keep you warm." He stuck his tongue out and licked the slit before taking the length in his mouth.

Tadashi threw his head back and gasped, burying his fingers into the older one's unruly hair. "Ah.. Hah.. H- ah H-hiro" He moaned and panted, his face crimson. It felt so good. His brother’s warm mouth around his cock. He bucked his hips as he felt a pressure building in the pit of his stomach.

Hiro sucked harder, taking his cock deeper into his mouth as his tongue lapped the tip. He brought his free hand up and gently massaged the balls, squeezing it lightly, causing the younger one to squeal. He could feel his length pulsating, he was so close already.

"Hiro... I'm gonna…!"

Hiro groaned, the vibrations sending Tadashi over the edge as he shuddered violently, moaning loudly. His back arched as he came inside the older one's awaiting mouth who wasted no time in swallowing his seed.

Hiro felt Tadashi’s grip on his hair slacken. He pulled away and stared at his brother; his eyes closed, face flushed and panting softly and his usually well kempt hair a mess. Overall he looked downright _adorable_ and Hiro was trying really hard not to pin him down and fuck him _senseless_ into the mattress.

Tadashi cracked his eyes open and stared at his brother. He still couldn’t believe what had happened. Who would’ve thought that tonight would lead to object the of his affections, his _brother_ giving him his first blowjob? He shyly averted his gaze and looked down only to notice the huge tent in Hiro’s boxers.

“Did you like that?” Hiro asked, climbing on top of him and leaning forward to nip his ear, Tadashi moaned softly and nodded. “Do you… want more…?” He then yelped when he felt Hiro’s hand on his ass squeezing the flesh while his fingers teasingly brushed against his asshole; the other hand slipped up Tadashi’s shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor. He then started playing with his nipple, rubbing and pinching it.

Tadashi let out a breathless moan. His flaccid length becoming hard once again. He couldn’t think straight with the way Hiro was touching him at the moment and his lust filled mind just wanted his brother to do whatever he wanted to him. He wanted to go all the way. He didn’t care anymore.

“P-please.”

The older Hamada smiled and pulled away and Tadashi shivered at the loss of contact. He cracked one eye open to see his brother fish a bottle of lube out of his dresser drawer and suddenly became nervous. This was really happening. His brother was going to willingly take his virginity.

Hiro pulled down his shorts and threw them away. He then coated his fingers and pulsating cock then threw the bottle carelessly on the floor and crawled back his where his brother was. He gently lifted Tadashi's hips, pulling down his pajama and tossing it on the floor as well and settled between his brother’s legs. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“This is going to feel weird…” He said, before pushing a finger inside his hole.

Tadashi tensed, feeling a bit discomfort but soon relaxed. He wrapped his arms around the older’s neck and tightened his grip when Hiro thrusted his finger in and out before adding another one inside and the younger one moaned, timing his hips with each thrust. His inner walls clenching around his fingers and then a third digit was added and Hiro did a scissoring motion, trying to stretch him to make the experience as less painful as possible.

“Ah.. Ah… Ahhhhhhh!” Tadashi eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly when Hiro’s fingers brushed against _something_ that made his body spasm with intense pleasure.

‘Found it’ The older one smirked triumphantly before brushing his fingers against his prostate again enjoying how his little brother was writhing underneath him, bucking his hips upwards and _begging_ for more. “Hiro please more. Ah! Please!” And then Tadashi looked up and locked his gaze with Hiro, his eyes half lidded and glazed with lust and whispered:

“Please… f-fuck me…”

And that's when Hiro lost it. “Holy fucking shit” The older one growled and quickly pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself against the younger’s entrance and pushed in until he was buried deep within him.

Tadashi bit his lip and groaned painfully, trying to adjust to his brother’s size. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to distract himself from the pain. Hiro waited for him to adjust to his length; trying not to thrust hard and fast into the tight heat of his brother. His walls were clenching painfully around his cock making him groan.  

"Nngh..." Tadashi moaned, the pain had gone away and was now replaced with pleasure. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the elder's face who stared back with parted lips as he panted softly.

With his lust clouded mind cutting off any means of thinking rationally, Tadashi leaned forward and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, bringing his hand up and burying his fingers in his hair. Hiro groaned, enjoying the feeling of his brother’s soft intoxicating lips. He titled his head slightly and pushed his tongue inside Tadashi's mouth, exploring the cavern and tasting him. He then bucked his hips forward making the younger one moan into the kiss.

After a while they pulled apart and panted softly. Hiro licked his lips and started thrusting in slow and steady motion; pulling out and then pushing back in. Tadashi moaned and wrapped his legs around the older's waist, pulling him in deeper.

"A- Ah... Hah.. Hiro"

"F-fuck Tadashi Ahh..."

Hiro picked up his slow pace and then started thrusting harder and faster into the younger one.  He felt Tadashi's nails digging into his back and groaned deeply. Both their bodies were laced in sweat and the smell of sex hung heavily in the air.

"Ooohhh ahhhh." Tadashi shuddered violently in pleasure indicating to Hiro that he had found his sweet spot. The older one shifted slightly and started pounding from a new angle, slamming over and over against his prostate making Tadashi moan uncontrollably, his whole trembling violently at the intense pleasure and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to euphoria.

"Oh-ga y-yes so close...!"

Hiro clenched his teeth as he mercilessly pounded into Tadashi, the bed creaking at his action. He could feel himself so close to his own sweet release. He was almost there.

"T-Tadashi... Oh fuck Dashi"

And then with one quick thrust Tadashi cried out, screaming his older brother's name as he came; shuddering violently while spurting hot, white cum on his chest. Hiro, feeling his brother painfully clench around his cock, soon followed and with a deep groan he came, shooting his release inside his brother.

Both brothers collapsed on the bed spent, but satisfied and bathing in the afterglow. Eventually, Hiro pulled out off Tadashi and rolled to his side, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. After a while, he grabbed Tadashi's shirt and wiped them both clean and tossed it back. He grabbed the covers and pulled it over them. He pulled Tadashi closer to his chest, kissing his forehead.

Tadashi closed his eyes as he took deep breaths, he was too tired to actually think about what just happened and he could already feel sleep taking over him. But for some reason, he knew everything will be okay.

"G'night Dashi."

"...Goodnight Nii-san"

Silence.

"Hiro..?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you." Tadashi confessed. Feeling his cheeks burn. Then he heard his brother chuckle tiredly and kiss his forehead again.

"Love ya too Tadashi"

Tadashi's heart swelled with happiness and he closed his eyes and smiled softly.

Yeah... Everything will be okay.


End file.
